Year of the Spark: June 28
by Sparky Army
Summary: How to repair a laptop successfully without a big loss and getting the girl additionally.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Just something short and random. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Side Effects Of Repairing A Laptop**

_By kuroima_

John stopped surprised to hear Elizabeth swearing. Well, he assumed that she was swearing he couldn't tell exactly but the words sounded pretty familiar to the ones Radek used if Rodney got on his nerves again and she was clearly angry. "You damn thing! Go to bloody hell!" she groaned angrily. Oh yes, definitely swearing.

The image of those words and much worse ones escaping Elizabeth lips in several languages seemed somehow wrong. He never thought that he would live to see the day that Elizabeth Weir would replace her sophisticated vocabulary with this dirty and simple one.

"You know, speaking with technical equipment will earn you just strange looks and a title as 'the crazy boss'," John earned himself a glare. He threw up his arms in a protective gesture. "Hey, I'm just saying," he sat down at the corner of her desk. "So what's wrong?"

She looked at him and he saw anger flickering through her eyes. "This…thing! It won't work," she gestured to her laptop.

"I would've never thought that a simple laptop would bring out the angry monster within Elizabeth Weir," another death glare and he realized he overdid it.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back in her chair rubbing her forehead. "I'm trying to get it to work since…an hour I think and it's driving me nuts," John remembered that she had a pretty troubled day and sympathized with her.

He stood up from her desk went around it and stood next to her. "Let's see what good old Sheppard can do," he laid an arm onto the backrest of her chair and leaned down to get a closer look at the laptop.

"My knight in shining armour," she said and he looked down at himself.

"Not quite," he looked at her and realized how close they were just a few inches apart.

"I disagree," she said with a sweet smile on her lips. John blinked and turned his blushed head to the laptop. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on him while she was a bit blushing herself.

He pushed a few buttons to solve the problem and he was about to celebrate his success as the laptop protested again.

"That hasn't changed in one hour," she said.

John looked at her for a moment and then continued his attack on the laptop pushing the same buttons several times with no success at all. "Okay, I give up," he threw his arms up in the air. "What about Rodney? Why don't you just ask him?"

She turned to him and frowned. "The first and last time I asked him to repair my laptop he said that he isn't paid to repair cheesy junk," John raised an eyebrow. "He had a very bad day," she said with an amused voice but John only shook is head.

"We've plenty of other scientists," he stated but she shook her head.

"I don't want to bother them with this," she said.

"Oh come on Elizabeth, don't play the independent women here. Everybody would be more than willing to repair it," he rolled his eyes. She stared at him without saying a word and he then sighed. "Well, I suppose then it's time for John Sheppard's book on computer repair."

"Wasn't that switching…?"

"It off and on again, yes," he finished. "Any important irreplaceable documents that you would hurt to loose?"

She frowned while she thought about it. "No, only a three page written document that I can easily type again," she sighed and remained silent for a moment. "Just do it I want my properly working laptop back."

"Don't worry, I'll help you…somehow," he offered and she smiled at him.

He leaned down again pressed several buttons but this time to switch it off. The silent humming sound vanished and they stared at the black screen. John then switched it on again and they waited. Another sigh escaping Elizabeth's lips.

"Thank you," she said as no protest came from the laptop. She opened the writing programme to start all over with her lost work only to discover that it was still there. "It's still there. Well, most of it," she said smiling.

John leaned down again resting his arm on the backrest. "Really? But that's impossible," he said surprised.

"Apparently not but your way to repair it worked quite good," she smiled at him.

"Well, I have magic hands," he wiggled his fingers and grinned at Elizabeth. Their eyes locked and they just stared at each other for a while.

"If you want to I could let you in on my secret and show you how it works."

"That would be great," her eyes wandered to his lips for a moment. "Would this evening be okay?"

"Yes, perfect," he leaned in a bit closer.

"I'll contact you when I'm done here," he only nodded and licked his lips. She leaned in closer to him and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Both had completely forgotten that everyone in the control room had a perfect view of them but obviously nobody had observed the complete scene.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair grinning as she saw how John quickly tried to hide his surprised face. He cleared his throat and straighten himself.

"I probably just have forgotten that I already saved the document so…," she trailed off looking at the laptop.

"No, you would never forget something like that," he said very confident and grinned.

"You must be right, I really need this lesson from you," she turned to him and smiled back.

He gave her another sheepish smile and then went out of her office. She followed him with her eyes and smiled feeling as if she was a teenage girl again with the hots for somebody.


End file.
